DoctorDonna OneShot
by GallifreyanLady
Summary: One-Shot dedicated to katherine b on LiveJournal.


"Donna…" A desperate voice resonated from one of the many dark rooms hidden within the TARDIS. A husky chuckle echoed throughout the room, followed by the slight crackle that indicated that a candle was being lit, and the minor illumination that followed. The soft light revealed a picture. A beautiful, voluptuous red headed woman standing in the corner, nearly naked. She was smiling at a brown haired man who had been shackled to the bed. His eyes were wide with manic desperation that was reflected in his tone, and in the way that he writhed against the bed sheets.

"Doctor…" She teased, answering back. The lovely red head made her way over to the man, her eyes trained on his face as it changed with each expression. Lust, hunger, but mostly impatience. She leaned down, her thighs straddling his hips as she cupped his face with her hands. The man rocked up, looking to gain some friction. She laughed playfully and kissed his temple softly. He turned his head and stared up at her, showing that despite the ability to tell her what to do right now, he still held a reasonable amount of control over the red head. A wicked grin lit the man's features. The red head pulled back, sliding her fingers up to the brown haired man's bonds.

"This isn't supposed to be fun for you, you know, Spaceman." She grumbled, slightly annoyed. He chuckled darkly, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Oh, but it is, Donna. After all, I'm not the one half naked here, am I? Quite a show you're giving me…" He replied, leering at her, his eyebrow cocked questionably. She pursed her lips, rapping her nails against his bonded wrists lightly as she thought. He begun to get impatient. All of a sudden, she smiled wickedly. The man's grin fell as she leaned in, her mouth brushing against the sensitive spot behind his ear. He shivered with anticipation.

"Would you like to change that?" The man beneath her stared up at her, his eyes dark with lust.

"Let me go." He whispered huskily as she slowly undid his jacket, humming to herself. She made no recognition of having heard the desperate man.

"Donna!" He pleaded, yanking against the binds angrily. She looked up, sitting her chin on his chest.

"What do you need, Doctor? Tell me." She purred as her fingers trailed down towards the heavy bulge in his pants, rubbing her palm against it. His back arched off the bed slightly as he groaned.

"You, Donna. I need you." He rasped, clenching his eyes shut as she unzipped his pants. She pulled her hand back, much to the displeasure of the horny Time Lord, and crawled back up his body, her curves pressing against the sharp lines of his body. Much to his relief, she released his wrists. He took her by surprise, grabbing her hips and flipping her over so that he was on top. He grinned wolfishly at her shocked expression and stole her lips. She relaxed underneath him, her hands trailing up into his brown hair. He slid his hands underneath the provocative underwear that he had bought just for her, sliding them down her legs without a care in the world. She moaned into his mouth, returning the favour by yanking his pants completely off. He pulled back, nuzzling her neck softly as she fumbled with the many layers of clothing that he wore.

"Why must you wear so much bloody clothing?" She swore, causing him to chuckle darkly. Once he was as naked as she, he begun to explore the curves of her body, memorizing them all over again. She grinded up against his hand as it slid in between the two lovers, her eyes alight with blue fire. He pulled his hand back teasingly, dishing out what she had given him before. She glanced up at her lover, pouting beautifully. He smirked and unclipped her bra slowly, suckling on the flesh that was set free. She arched into his touch, biting her lip as his head drifted down her body, his tongue dipping into her navel.

"You and your bloody licking fetish!" She panted as he moved her thighs apart. She tilted his head up with a shaky hand, the trust between them glowing in their eyes.

"You don't have to…" She murmured, her skin deliciously flushed. He caressed her stomach softly, soft laughter bubbling out from his chest, resonating against the bed and her legs. He trailed a finger up her thigh slowly, a contented smile on his face.

"But I will, Donna. It's time for you to be truly appreciated." He whispered, before returning to the task at hand. She slid a hand into his hair, resting back against the bed. It wasn't long before she arched up once more as a result of her lover lapping up her juices, his talented tongue circling her clit. She grasped his hair tightly, panting heavily. She whimpered softly as he nipped playfully, and began to suck the nub into his mouth. Her back was tightly strung, almost like a bow, as he brought on her impending climax with his talented mouth.

"Doctor!" She gasped, her cries sending a pleasurable chill down the Time Lord's spine. He urged her on with sweet words, gulping her juices down as she came. When he pulled back, he crawled back up her beautiful form, claiming her lips once more. She moaned, tasting her own release in his mouth.

"Donna, you're brilliant. And beautiful." He whispered, running his fingers through her ginger hair. Hair, that he was envious of.

"My turn." She murmured into the curve of his neck, pulling him to his feet. He began to make excuses, but she shushed him with a soft kiss, before falling to her knees. She looked up at the Time Lord. She kissed his thighs softly, causing him to shiver with anticipation. She stroked his length softly, running her thumb over the skin, before cupping his length with both hands. By doing this, she was showing him how much she trusted him and loved him, as she had explicitly refused to do this in the past. He inhaled sharply as she ran her tongue up his shaft, gripping a bundle of her beautiful locks. A soft whimper left his lips as she finally slid her lips around him.

"Donna…" He panted, trying not to gag her. She cupped his balls, sending jolts of pleasure down the Time Lord's spine. She moved her mouth up and down his shaft, her eyes locked with her lover's as he came. On shaky legs, the Time Lord pulled his Donna back up to her feet, lifting her up as he made his way back to the bed. He held her close as he kissed her lovingly, her moans and breathy sighs music to his ears. She stared up at him as he positioned himself over her, his body never leaving hers for a second. As he sunk into her heat, he loved her like she deserved to be loved. He treated her like the woman that she was, the most important woman in the entire universe.

Donna Noble.


End file.
